Will You Be My Valentine? Continued
by r23r23
Summary: The Military Valentine's Day party is here. Everybody has a date, and 1 couple does more than expected. RATING HAS BEEN CHANGED TO M...I am continuing this story for LOsvuLover
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey There, well i got confirmation (Is that a word? lol) from LOsvuLover to continue this story for her. She hasn't had time to continue it and she lost interest. So im here to take over! :) She told me to adjust it to my likings so I changed a few things but not too much. I did add a few chapters together to make it longer but its still the same story! :D So Read and Review!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters, But i will own the story after chapter 3...Chapters 1, 2, and 3 belong to LOsvuLover and the story's main plot also belongs to her)**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was two days before the big Military Valentine's Day Party, everybody was required to come. There has been changes since the death of Fuhrer King Bradley, the major change was now there was not a Fraternization Law. There has been a few changes in the ranks as well, mostly for Mustang's group. Kain Fuery and Vato Falman have been promoted to 2nd Lieutenant, and Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda have been promoted to 1st Lieutenant. 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye promoted to Colonel and Colonel Roy Mustang promoted to General. Edward Elric was now a Lieutenant Colonel and Alphonse just passed his State Alchemy Exam. There is now a new Fuhrer, Lieutenant General Grumman. This year they were to have a date for the Valentine's Day Party.

"Man, I still don't have a date..." Havoc complained. Right then Roy found a solution to Jean's problem.

"Fullmetal call Winry and tell her to come down here to the Headquarters. Tell her to bring Rose as well. Fuery go get Sheska and bring her back here."

"Yes, Sir." replied Fuery.

"Why did you call us down here, Sir." said Sheska once everyone was there.

"Because I was thinking we could draw names from a hat to decide our dates, and since the men's dates don't need to be military, Winry and Rose can participate. What do you guys think?" replied Mustang.

"I think it's a good idea, Sir." said Hawkeye.

"Okay then, the boys will draw the girls names and they have to call the names they pulled." Roy said excitedly. The women all wrote down their names on a piece of paper and handed them to the General. Mustang dumped the container that held his pens and put the names in it. The men all pulled a piece of paper and waited for someone to start.

"I got...Winry" said Edward.

"Sheska" said Havoc

"I pulled... Rose" replied Al with a blush over his face.

"Looks like you're my date Colonel." Roy didn't even have to pull a name, Riza was the last one left.

"Looks like it, Sir." replied Riza just as the lunch bell rang

"Lunch!" yelled Breda. Everyone ran out of the room, but Roy stopped when he didn't see Hawkeye with the group.

"You're not coming?"

"No, I'm going to stay here and do my paperwork, Sir."

"Do you want anything?"

"No, Sir."

"Okay." he replied as he watched her begin to finish the small pile of paperwork she had left. As he began to leave, he stopped once again when he heard her voice.

"Be sure not to stay long, Sir. You have paperwork to finish if you want to get out of here on time."

"Sure thing, Colonel." he sighed. As he was walking down the halls with his usual smug smirk, he thought _"Some things will never change"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tomorrow was the Military Valentine's Day Party. Riza left early to go get herself a dress for the party. Maria volunteered to help her find a perfect dress for her 'Valentine'. So far all Maria helped her with was waste money, she spent money on things she didn't even need.

"Maria why are we looking at lingerie, I'm here to get a dress!" Riza pointed out.

"They're just in case you get 'lucky' tonight, don't wanna disappoint your 'Valentine'"

"First off Maria I will never get 'lucky' with the General and I don't even want to. Second off we're are just going as friends, he's not my 'Valentine', so stop calling him that."

"Whatever." Ross mumbled

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Riza just stared at her.

After about 15 minutes of look at lingerie, they finally went to look for a dress.

"Oh My God! Riza come here! I found the perfect dress!"

"I think this is perfect Maria."

"Roy will never know it's you!"

For once Roy was actually doing his paperwork, he wanted to get home early, so he could get to bed early. He couldn't wait till he saw Riza tomorrow night.

"Wow, Sir. You're actually doing your work and Hawkeye didn't even have to point her gun at you." Havoc said

"Get back to work Havoc."

"Man, Chief you're acting like Hawkeye except you don't have a gun pointed at me."

CLICK. That was the sound of the safety on a gun being turned off and there was only one person it could be.

"Like the General was saying you should get back to work Havoc." That was Hawkeye alright and before you knew it Havoc was back signing his papers.

"Next time Havoc, you better keep your mouth shut." said Roy while signing his last paper.

"Nice to know that you were actually working while I was gone, Sir."

"Yeah, It's nice being done before my shift's over. What are you doing back here anyways Hawkeye? You had the rest of the day off."

"I just had to get something, Sir."

"Hey Chief, Do you have a date tonight? Is that why you had to finish early?" Said Havoc.

"I don't have a date tonight, actually I haven't had a date since Tuesday. And I didn't have to finish my work this early, I just wanted to." Roy shocked everybody with what he said even Hawkeye.

"You chose to finish your work early! I'm shocked!" said both Breda and Fuery. Havoc was shocked about something else instead of what the Colonel just said.

"You didn't have a date since Tuesday! What, did you date them all already!" Havoc was far beyond shocked.

Roy just smile and got up to go get his coat and said." No Havoc, I didn't date them all. I just had other things on my mind."

"Other thongs besides girls, Sir! You're CRAZY!-" Before Havoc could finish Roy and Riza walked out of the room to get ready and leave.

"So, Hawkeye, I actually shocked you or were you just playing along with the others?"

"You shocked everyone with what you said, Sir. Including me."

"I didn't think you were the type that got shocked, Hawkeye."

"Every human being gets shocked, Sir, but I just don't let it show." After that comment they both walked in silence until the got past the Headquaters' front doors.

"Well I guess this is where we go our separate ways."

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Sir."

"What time?"

"What?"

"What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Oh, 7:30 will be fine."

"Okay, See ya then. Oh and Hawkeye, you know you won't be calling me 'Sir' tomorrow, right?" When Riza looked at him, he was once again wearing that smug smirk. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face.

"Yeah, I figured as much, I'll see tomorrow, Sir."

And with that, they both went their separate ways but they both were thinking the same thing.

_"What is going to happen tomorrow night?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight was the Military Valentines Day party, Riza had the day off while Roy was at the office waiting till 6:00. He was planning on just waiting for the bell to ring that indicated his shift was over, but instead he was greeted with a few bullets close to his head by Lieutenant Ross.

"What is your problem Ross! You know what happens when you shoot at an officer that's a higher rank than you!" Roy said with the life scared out of him.

"You don't say that when Riza shoots at you, do you? Besides I was ordered by Hawkeye to make sure you get your work done. So get working, Sir." Roy just sighed in disbelief and propped his feet up on his desk while leaning back on his chair. Ross saluted and was making her way out of the office, but stop to tell Mustang one last thing.

"Oh, and General, the Colonel says that if you don't finish you work you can find yourself another date." Roy fell off his chair as soon as those words left her mouth.

"W-What! She can't do that!...can she?" Roy didn't want to do his paper work, but he didn't want to find another date either, he was so excited being Riza's date.

"I believe she just did, Sir, I be back at 5." Those were the last words from Ross before she left Roy's Office. Mustang let out a groan as he got back up and stared at the papers he had to sign if he wanted to go to the party as Riza's date.

"Maybe if I burn them-" Roy started

"If you burn them Riza's going to kick your ass tomorrow, and you'll be going to the party without her." Maria's head was sticking out of the office door. As she was closing the door she said "Sir."

"Damnit!" Roy fell on his chair and started signing his paperwork, but he didn't know that outside everyone was holding their laughter.

Roy had a few more papers to sign then he can go home and get ready for the party. Ross just walked in to check on Roy. "Looks like you'll be Hawkeye's date after all."

"Yeah, looks like it." He said with his usual smirk on his face.

"Ok, well I gotta go and don't think about burning the rest of them papers."

"Now why would I, Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist, do that of all things Lieutenant?"

"Because your name is Roy Mustang, you're The Flame Alchemist, and you like to burn things. I'll see you at the party. Goodbye!" Ross was about to exit the office, but Roy interupted "Wait! Who are you going with? Armstrong?" Mustang said with a huge grin.

"No Smart Ass, I'm going with Denny, Sir." With that she left Roy thinking of Riza and the rest of his paperwork.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Roy just got out of the shower and was deciding what he was going to wear. "Blue or Red?" he asked himself "Red"  
As Roy was putting on his black slacks there was a knock on the door."I wonder who that is..." he said to himself. As he open the door he knew exactly who it was.

"Kaitlynn what are you doing here?" Roy said with nothing but his pants on.

"Well I haven't seen you since Tuesday, so I decided to drop by. So where are you going?" She said noticing the dress shirt and jacket that was laying on the couch.

"A party. Look Kaitlynn I don't know how to put this in a nice way, but what happened on Tuesday didn't mean anything." Roy informed her.

"It didn't mean anything! You're..You're a joke Mustang! Who's you're date tonight, and don't lie to me Roy! Who is it!"

"Colonel Hawkeye."

"Oh, that women that always shoots at you? Your subordinate! Isn't that against military rules or whatever? So you're cheating on me with that..that...that b-"

"Don't even say it! First off the Fraternization Law is gone and second off I never cheated on you with Riza."

"Oh, so you two are on first-name basis. Where does she live? I'll kick her ass for stealing my man!"

"I'm not your man! You don't own me! I'm not giving you Hawkeye's address, because if I do you'll end up in a hospital with bullets in your body."

"You Bastard!" with that Kaitlynn slaps Roy hard across the face and slams the door in his face.

"That went well."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riza just got out of the shower and was in her bathrobe when she heard a knock on the door, just in case it wasn't Roy she took her gun. Roy was standing outside when he saw the door open."Hello." Roy held out a dozen of red roses and gave them to Riza. "They're for you."

"Oh, um, thank you, Sir. Please come in, make yourself at home."

"I'm sorry that I'm early, I had a few problems at home, and didn't check the time."

"Don't worry about it, Sir. But I need to finish getting ready, I don't think I'll be going to the party like this." As Riza was closing her bedroom door, Roy muttered

"I wouldn't mind."

Roy was messing around with a photo of Riza sitting on her father's lap at a young age."You better not drop that General!"

As Roy was turning around he said "Well if you wouldn't scare me like that then maybe I wouldn't" Roy stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Riza. She was wearing a satin floor length dress with a low v-cut neckline that has spaghetti tank straps that criss-cross in the back and weave through three wide straps. There was a 2 inch rhinestone in the center of the chest and she also had a matching shawl to go with it. Her hair was left down and she had it curled slightly at the ends and she wore no make up at all.

"Wow, Riza you look amazing!"

"Ah, Thank You, Sir." She said with a blush across her face. "We should get going."

"Yeah as long as you don't call me 'Sir', I do have a name Riza." He held his arm out for her to take.

"Yeah I know, but old habits die hard. Lets get going, _Roy_." She made sure to emphasize his name as she saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Roy and Riza walked in, they spotted the guys huddled around a table, and decided to sit with them for a while. When they finally sat down Havoc was the first one to open his mouth and knowing him it was going to be something stupid.

"Hey Chief, are you sure this is Hawkeye, I mean it doesn't look like her." While having his cigarette dangling from his lips

"Havoc you better keep your mouth shut or-" Roy was too last though, because there was a all too familiar sound of a safety on a gun being turn off, and with that all the guys took there dates out on the dance floor.

"You brought your gun to a party?"

"Yes Roy, I always have a gun with me, you should know that by now." Roy took his gloves out, and was fiddling with them thinking of how to start a conversation when Riza ask "You brought your gloves to a Valentines Day party?" They both started to burst out in laughter until a man interrupted both of them."Elizabeth Hawkeye? Is that you?" Roy and Riza both looked up at the man about Riza's age. He was a little bit taller than Roy, he had dirty blonde hair that didn't look like he brushed yet today at least that's what Roy thought.

"Yes, and who are you?" Riza said trying to remember if she knew this man.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me, it's been years. I'm Ben, Ben Steller. Your father's best friend's use to play together when we were younger" Ben said as he sat down across from Riza glaring at Roy.

"Oh, yeah I remember you now, but what are you doing here you have to be military to get in?" Riza informed him

"I just got into the investigations unit, I'm under command of a Brigadier General Hugh I think, I just got in yesterday I'm trying to get familiar with names and ranks."

"Hughes. Maes Hughes, Brigadier General Maes Hughes, Yes I remember now he did mention getting a new officer under his command." Roy said returning Ben's glare with one of his own

"Who are you? And how do you know the Brigadier General, I mean you don't look that capable of handling a investigation?" Ben said in a polite voice, but had a grin on his face, that resembled Roy's usual smug smirk, the whole time he said it._ "This isn't good..He just insulted the General!"_Riza thought

"Roy, General Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist, I'm sure you've heard of me. As for your second question Hughes is my best friend besides Colonel Hawkeye here." Roy was getting up and was about to head over to the bar after he added "Oh, and I'd watch when insulting an officer that's a higher rank than you, and one that's a Flame Alchemist at that." As Roy was leaving he heard Ben ask Riza if she'd like to dance and he also heard her accept his offer. Roy was furious that Ben just ask his, his date to dance, but decided to drink it off.

After 3 or 4 song, Roy couldn't remember, Riza came back over and sat next to him on a stool and asked for a drink."So are you just going to drink all night until you're too drunk to walk?" Riza asked

"I don't know, and as matter of fact, I really don't care." Roy replied.

"Well I do, because then I'll have to drive your drunken ass home." Riza said, Roy just laughed

"I could call Hughes and have him take me home, if you don't want to." He said refilling his cup with more alcohol.

"I swear you're going to die by drinking that stuff one day." Riza informed him and she gives him memories of Ishbal and he says

"I won't mind, at least I can forget what happened at Ishbal, and maybe be able to rest for once since then."

"Well I don't think the guys and Hughes would mind if you drank yourself to your grave, now would they? And I wouldn't either, so don't bring it up again."

"Ok Hawkeye, whatever you say." After a few minutes of silence Riza got tried of it and ask "You wanna dance?"

"What about Ben?" Roy said with jealousy in his voice.

"Ben's not my date, now is he? And it sounds a awfully lot like you're jealous of him, Roy. Are you?" Riza asked with a small smile

"I don't get jealous Hawkeye." Roy said knowing full well he was jealous of Ben. Hell, he got jealous when a man other than him sat beside her at lunch break.

"Ok what ever you say, Mr. I-Don't-Get-Jealous, Are you dancing, or not?:" Riza asked

"Yeah sure, Let's go before I'm too drunk to dance." He said smiling. When they got out on the dance floor, Ben was dancing with someone that looks very familiar to Roy. Ben saw that he was dancing with Riza and glared at Roy, Roy just grinned and started dancing with Riza. They were dancing to a slow song when Roy asked "Do you like Ben?" afraid of her answer he closed his eyes and waited.

"No" Roy was the happiest man alive right now. Roy and Riza were looking into each others eyes, Roy moved his right hand to cup her face while she brought both of her arms around his neck. Riza closed her eyes when she saw Roy moving in closer to her face. They were so close to kissing each other that Riza could feel Roy's breath against her lips.

That's when they heard someone scream and a very pissed off woman came rushing towards the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

They both pulled apart quickly and turned to where the shout came from. Roy noticed right away who it was. Kaitlynn yelled "Roy! Is that the bitch you're sleeping with? And was about to kiss in front of me?" Roy and Riza looked at each other then Riza said "Who the Hell are you!" a little frustrated that this girl just interrupted what was about to be the best moment of her life. "Kaitlynn what the Hell are you doing here! And how in the Hell did you get in? You have to be military or have a date" Roy said just has frustrated as Riza and same exact reason why.

"I got in with that new kid...And to answer your question" she said looking at Riza "I'm Roy girlfriend, Kaitlynn."

"Ex-Girlfriend." Roy said, Riza just looked at Roy in disbelief.

"Roy I know you have some strange taste in women, but this crazy woman beats them all." Riza said staring at Kaitlynn the whole time. Kaitlynn was completely pissed off right now and was drawing her hand back to hit Riza, but of course she didn't know Riza like the military knew her. Riza went for her gun that was hidden beneath her dress, and the next thing you know is that everyone is staring at the three of them. Roy was holding Kaitlynn's arm back because her knew if she hit Riza, Kaitlynn would be a goner.  
And Riza was holding her gun right in front of Kaitlynn, while Kaitlynn said "I guess Roy was right when he said I'd end up in a hospital if I went to your house-"

"And he's completely right." Riza interrupted, Roy saw Ben coming and decided he better get out of there, because if he didn't, Kaitlynn will have bullet holes in her body, and Ben would be burnt to a crisp.

"Riza let's go!" Roy said while dragging her out of there with everyone's eyes on them.

When Roy and Riza just got in the car they started an argument and Roy knew that tonight wasn't going to end like he thought it would.

"You should've just let me handle it Riza!" Roy said

"She's the one that called me a bitch!" Riza complained

"I'm just lucky you didn't shoot her!" Roy said

"Oh, so you taking up for your girlfriend now?" Riza said completely pissed off

"She's not mine Girlfriend! I just slept with her-" Roy was cut off before he could finished

"You mean another notch in your bedpost? And let me guess I'm sure I would've been one as well if you would've kissed me?"

"You know you would have liked it!" Roy regretted those words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

"Liked the kiss or being your sex toy?" Riza said with tears starting to form in her eyes, but she was determined that she wasn't going to cry in front of him.

"Riza I didn't mean it like that-"

"Take me home you stupid bastard!" Riza said looking out the window

"I'm sorry-"

"Take Me Home!" Riza said adding "Sir."

"Don't start with that shit!"

"Roy just take me home please." Roy could hear the tears in her voice and didn't want to her to cry because he knew she would hate him for the rest of her life for making her cry in front of her superior. So he just nodded in agreement, and started the car thinking how he could make it up to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**(A/N: This is where I'm taking over for LOsvuLover..Enjoy :D)**_

Once Roy cut off the engine, he looked over to Riza, and he could tell by the look on her face that he had hurt her terribly. He reached across the seats and took her hand into his. Riza looked at their hands, then at Roy, surprise evident in her eyes. "Sir, what are you doing?" She asked going back to formalities after everything that happened. "Let me walk you to your door" When he saw that she was about to refuse, he quickly added "Please?" The desperation clear in his eyes. She nodded her head and he quickly exited the car and led her to he door with his hand placed on her back. The walk to her apartment door was quiet and uncomfortable. It felt like hours to Roy, when it was only a few minutes as they climbed the stairs together to her 3rd story apartment. The whole time Roy was thinking to himself.

_"What can I do to make it up to her?"_

_"How could I say that to her?_

_"I really am sorry"_

Roy then noticed that they were standing in front of her door, and she was looking him in the eyes. The words he said to her replayed in his head. As her hand reached for her doorknob, he had one last thought..

_"What can I do that will show her how much I love her? Before I end up losing her.."_

_**A/N: I know, its pretty short but hopefully the next chapter you'll all enjoy, Be sure to favorite this story or put up for alerts because I'll be changing the rating for the story because of the next chapter. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey There! Well i decided to not put any lemon in this chapter so it will be in the **_**next**_** chapter, which will also, most likely, be the last chapter to this story. So Read and Review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riza's hand was slowly turning the doorknob waiting, hoping for Roy to stop her. Yes, he hurt her but she didn't want to give up on him completely..at least not yet. She pushed the door open and greeted Hayate. She then stood below the threshold, facing Roy, waiting for something, for anything to happen. It felt like hours of waiting, of just looking at one another, but it was only a few minutes. Riza got tired of waiting, and moved to shut the door. A strong hand forced the door open again and then she could hear his voice.

"Riza-" Roy was interrupted by Riza's harsh glare, "Sir, go home. Now."

Roy's hand was still blocking her from shutting the door completely. "Riza, please, I just want to talk. Nothing else, I promise. Please, just let me in.." Roy felt the pressure on his hand reduce slightly, then it was gone all together. Riza's face appeared and Roy would've been relieved but her stern glare was still on her features. "Would you like some coffee, Sir?" There was no emotion in her voice, but Roy entered and walked towards the small kitchen as she was closing the door. He stood against the kitchen counter with his arm crossed on his chest. Riza entered and began to prepare their coffee. Once it was finished she handed Roy his cup and fed Hayate. Roy still stood against the counter, watching everything she did, the way her body moved under her dress and her kind gestures toward Hayate. As she stood and face Roy again, he had a small smile on his face. Her voice was quiet but calm, "I'm going to change Sir, then we can talk. Make yourself at home." Roy just nodded and leaned against the counter once again, watching her until she wasn't in view anymore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Riza appeared again she was wearing her usual blue pajama pants but with a white undershirt. When she saw Roy, he had removed his jacket and was rolling up the sleeves to his red dress shirt. She leaned against the refrigerator and they watched each other, they didn't say anything, not until Roy broke the stare and saw the roses he gave her earlier that night on the table in a beautiful vase. "Riza..I'm so sorry. I was angry about Kaitlynn-" He stopped when he saw the anger flash in her eyes again tonight. "And Ben." He finished. The anger in her eyes was replaced by confusion. He stepped forward until he was on a few feet away from her.

"Roy, why were you angry with Ben?" She stood straight so she wasn't leaning against the refrigerator. "Because I-I'm jealous.." The shock was evident in her eyes and voice, "W-Why?"

He walked towards her until she was trapped between the counter and his body. He was so close, she could feel his hot breath against her skin when he spoke, "He has you." The confusion once again was back and Riza couldn't think coherently with Roy this close. She looks up into his eyes and she can see the hurt and jealousy. She does the only thing she can think of and places her hands on his face and leans up on her toes to place a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, the look on Roy's face caused her to smirk smugly, just like the man in front of her always did. "What was that for?" Roy then noticed the smirk, and took another step towards her so they were chest to chest. Riza's whole body became flushed, as Roy bent down, his lips were only mere centimeters away from hers. So close that when he spoke, his lips brushed against hers. Riza's body was getting hotter by the minute, and she so badly want to kiss him again.

When she finally realized that he asked a question, she looked away from his lips and into his eyes, and said "You have no reason to be jealous, Roy Mustang, because you have more of me then what Ben could ever have." Riza moved in the rest of the distance and placed her lips on Roy's once again, in a gentle kiss. Riza placed her arms around his neck as he lifted her up onto the counter. Roy tried to intensify the kiss by running his tongue across her bottom lip. When she granted him access, he greedily explored her mouth causing her to moan. Riza pulled his shirt out of his dress pants and rubbed her fingers over his abs and along his lower back while their tongues battled for dominance. When they broke away to get their breath back, Roy kissed his way down Riza neck, nipping and licking here and there, while she unbuttoned his shirt. When she got his shirt unbuttoned, she pushed it over his shoulders and let him shrug out of it. When he went back to her neck, she tilted her head sideways to grant him better access. He found her pulse point and sucked lightly cause her to moan his name, "Roy", and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

He pulled away from her neck and kissed her gentley on the lips again, then moved away from her completely. Riza whimpered from the loss of contact and confused for the reason why too.

"Roy?" She tried to look at him but his back was facing her, and she could tell that he was trying to calm his breathing.

"Riza, we can't do this, or I'm not going to be able to stop." He said once he turned to face her again.

Riza jumped off the counter and walked towards Roy wrapping her arms around his waist, preventing him from moving away. She placed small kisses across his chest and Roy had to control himself from taking her up against the refrigerator right at that moment. "Riza?" He didn't know what she wanted but it would soon be painfully obvious to her if she didn't stop. When she pulled away and kissed him, she put all his questions to ease.

"Roy, I _don't_ want you to stop"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Okay lol well the next chapter will be up before you know it! Be sure to review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey There! Sorry about the wait! There's just soo much to do in the summer! Well anyways, hope you enjoy! And thanks for reading :D**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Riza are you sure about this?" Roy was just dying to hear her confirmation so he could take her to bed. All she did was nod her head, wanting, needing him to continue what they started.

Roy needed no further encouragement. He cupped her soft smooth cheek in his hand and gently turned her face towards his. He kept his eyes open as he slowly leaned in for the kiss, relishing every moment. He kissed her sweetly on the lips. He'd waited years for this chance, ever since he first met Riza at her home while researching with her father, and now it was finally happening. It was everything he'd imagined and more. He bit her lower lip gently and she let out a delicate gasp. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Riza felt her back being pressed up against her bedroom door as Roy gently pushed her against it. He slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, his tongue working on hers while his hands roamed at her sides. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both stumbled around the room, not tearing their lips away from each other. Both peeling each others clothing off quickly.

"Riza, you're killing me here. I need you." Roy said huskily in her ear.

Riza brushed her knee against his crotch gently, making him moan with desire. She leaned over and started nibbling on his ear, making his tremble. With a growl, he threw her down on the bed gently. He quickly moved on top of her, putting all his weight on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his erection pressed against her thighs. That woman is gonna be the death of him one of these days but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He leaned down and slanted his soft mouth over hers ruthlessly; his tongue massaging hers while his hands roamed at her sides. She wrapped her legs over his back and felt his erection straining against her now wet core. He knew she was ready for him. He reached down between their bodies and flickered her left nipple between his thumb and index finger, making her squirm.

She thrashed her head from side to side as he moved further down her body, lavishing kisses on her perky breasts, her stomach; allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. He parted her legs and slipped one finger inside of her swollen opening, curling and uncurling her clit. Riza broke out into a sweat; panting, moaning and screaming his name in passion and desire. He now placed her limp legs over his broad shoulder. While he slid another finger inside of her, he started lapping up her wet core.

"I need you, now, please" she whimpered in a soft unsure voice. He didn't have to hear that twice. He removed his fingers away from her core and moved on top of her, making sure her legs were parted to accommodate him. She hissed lightly when he slowly and carefully slid inside of her. With her legs wrapped over his strong back, he braced himself as he began moving in and out of her. He leaned down and started placing soft kisses on her neck. She once again thrashed her head from side to side; moaning, panting and screaming his name. She scratched his back, she dug her fingers in his shoulders, she was burning up and she felt like she was about to die.

"Royy..." Riza whimpered when he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and proceeded to hammer deep inside of her. Her knuckles turned white from all the gripping on the covers she did. She broke out into a huge sweat.

He grunted and groaned as he felt his balls began to tense up. He couldn't hold it in any longer and he could tell she was on the verge of losing it too. With the bed creaking beneath them and the headboard banging against the wall, they found their rhythm together.

When the time came, they both reached their peaks at the same time; moaning and screaming each others names out loud. Afterward, he collapsed right on top of her, and used the last of his energy to roll them over so he wouldn't hurt her.

"I love you, Riza." he whispered.

_Did he just tell her he loves her?_ She must be hearing things because she felt hot tears falling down her eyes; tears of happiness.

"I-I love you too, Roy" she confessed honestly.

He wrapped his arms around her nude form and kissed her forehead gently.

"That was amazing; you were amazing." he chuckled.

"Sir? Do you think this is all I've got up my sleeve? You're just gonna have to wait and see," she teased. After a few moments of just laying there, wrapped around each other, Roy broke the silence,

"Riza?"

"Yes?"

"I really do love you. And it's not just because what we shared tonight was amazing, but I've always loved you, ever since I first met you while I researched under your father."

She looked up at him and smiled. She was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

"I love you, too, Roy. " she said as she leaned over and kissed him softly. Then she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Roy couldn't help but smile. He finally got the one woman he loved more than anything in the world. As he drifted off to sleep, he promised himself that, one day, _his_ Riza, would no longer bear the last name of Hawkeye.

She'll be the one and the only, Mrs. Roy Mustang, and nobody would ever be able to change that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well that's it!..Unless you want more ;)**


End file.
